Bra's Return
by kenny-map
Summary: After 5 years of being on Planet Vegeta, Bra becomes homesick and finally decides to return to Earth with her father Vegeta. INCOMPLETE
1. Departure to Reunion

This was one of the first fan-fictions I ever wrote.  I wrote it a few years ago.  It's basically based around Bra.  Since it was my first, it's not really the best of the bunch but I'd still appreciate it if you guys read and review it. The chapters of this story are a bit short. Thank you.  Enjoy.  

Disclaimer:  DBZ doesn't belong to me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Preview:  After 5 years of being on Planet Vegeta, Bra becomes homesick  
and finally decides to return to Earth with her father  
Vegeta. Experience the life of this half-saiyan 17 year old  
girl as she re-adapts to the family, friends and people around  
her that she hasn't seen since five years ago.

Chapter 1: Departure To Reunion   
  
I can't believe it's been five years since I've seen my family. Living with my father on Planet Vegeta has been great, but I've grown terribly homesick.  
  
I longed to see my brother, my mom and all my family's friends.  I couldn't wait to show everyone how much I've grown.  
  
"Dad, how long again before we arrive on Earth?"  
  
"About two more hours!" Vegeta shouted from the gravitational training room. "Come on Bra, have some patience would ya, we'll be there soon!"  
  
I unsnapped myself from the passenger seat and clip clopped my way up some winding stairs to the scenic room of the spaceship. I walked over to the glass and pressed my face and hands against it as if trying to break through. I could see Earth in the distance.  
  
A gleeful expression came across my face as my mind strayed to vague pictures of how I envisioned everyone to be looking. I snickered at the thought of how much Goku must not have changed. And as my thoughts continued to stray and my eyes glared at the planets, time seemed to pass by more quickly than expected.  
  
"Bra!"  
"Yes Dad?"  
"Come on down, time to take a seat and strap up. We'll be landing in  
the next half-hour!"  
  
I slammed the door to the scenic room behind me and tumbled down the stairs.  I hurriedly headed to the bathroom to fix my hair and change my clothing.  
  
I left my hair out and decided to curl it flipped backwards. I forced myself into  
my favorite red chrome-colored skirt that grabbed my hips and ass just the way I liked it.  
Then I slipped on a mid-drift top of the same color to match.  I quickly dabbed on some pink lip-gloss and pursed my lips together to rub it in.  
  
"Bra!"  
"I'm coming, I'm coming Dad!"  
  
I slipped on a pair of 3-inch heel red slippers, looked at myself in the mirror one last time, then hurried to the front where I strapped myself to my seat.  From his seat, Vegeta turned around to get a good look at me.  
  
"Don't you think that's a little too much for someone who's going to greet a few people she hasn't seen in five years?"  
  
Somewhat irritated, I just brushed off his comments and prepared myself for the bumpy landing.  
  
"OK, brace yourself," Vegeta grumbled.  
  
***  
  
5 minutes later.....  
  
I un-strapped myself, grabbed my luggage and headed towards the exit where my Dad was already standing.  
  
"You ready?"  
"Yes!" I said enthusiastically.  
  
My Dad then flipped the switch, which activated the opening of the door.  
This was finally it...  
  
  
__________________________________________ 

Wanna know what happens next, read the next chapter to this story.  
_Chapter 2: Family and Sunshine_


	2. Family And Sunshine

Chapter 2: Family and Sunshine   
  
As my dad and i emerged from the ship, we were greeted by the warmth of the sunshine and our family.  
  
"Wow, today is beautiful," I whispered.  
  
My mom threw herself into Vegeta's arms almost toppling them both over. And in the meanwhile, i was occupied in the warm embraces of my grandparents.  
  
"I can't believe how much you've grown Bra," my grandma chuckled out.  She then scanned me from head to toe.   "You're a sexy young thing now aren't ya honey?"  She smiled at me and squeezed me tightly again.  
  
"Well look who's here!"  
  
I swung around from my grandparents to quickly place the face to that voice.  
  
"Trunks!"  
  
I ran and threw myself in the arms of my brother.  I was so happy to see him again.  
  
"Hey, so what's up?"  
"Nothing much," I replied. "I see you've grown into more of a hunk."  
  
"And you've grown into a hell of a babe."  
  
We both laughed.  
  
"Well, let me show you to your room. Where's your luggage?"  
"Oh, it's right over there."   
And I pointed towards the entrance of the spaceship.  
"OK, stay right here. I'll collect your bags and we'll head upstairs."  
  
While waiting for Trunks to collect my things, I could faintly hear my parents sucking each other's faces out in the background.  I couldn't help but roll my eyes. Just gross I thought to myself.  I swung around and shouted at them.  
  
"Can't u guys wait till u get inside or something. Jeez!"  
  
My mom turned around and glared at me  
  
"Is that any way to talk to your mother?!"  
"Well I see someone hasn't changed," I mumbled.  
  
"Come over here and give your mom a hug."  
  
"Aww mom," I fretted.  
  
Soon after Trunks flew over with my bags.  
  
"Come on Bra, let's go."  
"We'll talk later mom," I shouted.  
  
Trunks and I headed towards the house.  
  
"So where's everybody else? I was expecting to see Goku and the entire gang."  
  
"They'll be here later on today," Trunks replied. "It's Friday, so everybody had their own little things to do. Who's working, who's training and who's going to school."  
  
"Oh, I see."  
  
"Yeah, so mom decided to throw a party later on tonight to celebrate you and dad's return."  
  
"Ooo, a party. Cool. Bringing any dates?" I winked at my bro.  
  
"Actually..." Trunks started to scratch his head. "...here's the thing..."  A silly expression came across his face. "...I'm engaged."  
  
"What?!" I said in shock. I stopped at the entrance to the house and turned around to face Trunks.  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"He he, yeah I am."  
  
"Weren't you the one saying -I'm not getting engaged any time before 25- ?"  
  
"Oh yeah, forgot about that. Well I'm 24 now, so that isn't too bad right?"  
He then winked at me.  
"Come on, let me show u to your room."  
  
I followed Trunks up some stairs until we were standing in front a red door.  
  
"Sis, you're 17 right?"  
  
"Yes, I am," I replied. "Why, don't tell me you lost track of my age already..."  
  
"Nah, just making sure I had it right that's all."  
  
"So tell me about this fiancé of yours."  
  
Trunks laughed.  
  
"OK, I'll tell you everything you wanna know."  
  
And after closing the door to my bedroom behind us, Trunks and I began a deep conversation...  
  
  
_______________________________________ 

Wanna read more of this story. Check out the next chapter.  
_Chapter 3: Party Time_


	3. Party Time

Okay. I heard a few shouts for updates so I decided to give you guys what you wanted.  After all, I have all the chapters written already since it's an old fic.  I'm wondering if I should change the rating though.  It has mild sexual content along the way but nothing too severe.  I'll figure that out later.  Meanwhile… enjoy you guys.

Chapter 3: Party Time   
  
"Wow, I can't believe we've been talking for five hours."  
  
"Well, we had a lot of things to catch up on," Trunks said.  
"But it's getting late. It's already 3pm and we haven't even begun making all the preparations for the party yet. Everyone will begin arriving from six so we better start getting ready."  
  
Trunks turned the door-handle and stepped outside in the corridor.  But before closing the door behind him, he took one last look at me.  
  
"I'm glad you're back sis."  
He then quickly pulled the door shut and ran down the stairs to the kitchen.  
  
I threw myself flat on my bed and propped myself up on a pillow.  I looked around the room and realized how much it hadn't changed since I left five years ago. Then I remembered I told mom I would speak with her later on today. So I jumped off my bed and hurried down the corridor to my parents bedroom.  
  
"Damn!"  
The door was locked. That meant only one thing.  
  
"I can't believe my mom and dad are still going at it after five hours,"  I said to myself. "I guess dad definitely missed Earth too."  I grinned to myself.  
  
Since mom was pre-occupied, I decided to head downstairs to the bathroom  
to take a shower.  
  
****  
  
"Woo, that bath was great."  
I exited the bathroom with a towel wrapped around my body and one wrapped around my head. Music and chatter could already be heard in the  guest area. I hurried up the stairs and slammed my bedroom door behind me.  
  
****  
  
When I entered the guest-room it was already 7pm.  I saw mom and dad having a conversation with Goku and Chi Chi. I giggled to myself because as I predicted, Goku hadn't changed a bit.  
  
Distracted by all the conversations surrounding me, I was quite startled when I felt someone's hands perch upon my shoulder. I swung around frantically to see a pretty young girl with long black hair standing in front of me.  
  
"Pan, is that you?"  
"Of course it is Bra."  
We both screamed like a couple of whores at the corner of a ghetto block.  We hugged and examined each other from head to toe.  Everyone turned around to look at us.  
  
"Girl you look great."  
"So do you," Pan remarked. "How's it going?"  
  
"Everything's fine, gotten a lot stronger over the past five years.  
"So how's you're family?"  
"Oh, they're okay," Pan replied. "Haven't you spoken to them yet?"  
  
"No, I just entered the room actually. And everybody seemed to be occupied in their own conversations."  
  
"OK, well let me take you to each of them," she suggested.  
  
I allowed Pan to pull me across the room. First to her mom and dad, then to Goku, Hercule, Chi Chi, Krillin, Eighteen, Piccolo, Yamcha and his girlfriend, the entire gang.  
  
"Oh I almost forgot one more person," Pan chuckled out.   
"My uncle Goten, he's over there chatting with Trunks… I'm surprised he doesn't have a girl draped on his arm."  We both snickered.  
  
We trailed across the room to where Trunks and Goten were sitting. Trunks, already seeing us coming towards them, got up to greet me.  
  
"Hey Bra, come and say hello to Goten. I don't think he saw u for the night yet."  
  
"Hey," Goten cooed unconsciously scoping me out from head to toe.  I felt my cheeks burn red and didn't even notice my brother glaring at Goten from behind me. Pan was in a corner snickering to herself.  
  
"Hey Bra," said Trunks breaking the awkward silence. "I should introduce you to my fiancée." He took my hand and began pulling me through the crowd.  
  
"Well, it was nice seeing u again Goten," I managed to cough out.  He winked at me and headed towards the bar.  
  
"Hey Bra, this is my fiancée Rebecca. Rebecca this is my sister, the girl I'm  
always telling you about."  
I turned around and shook hands with a tall beautiful blond-haired girl.  With my thoughts still lingering on Goten, I mumbled out "nice to meet you Rebecca," and excused myself from the conversation to the nearest sitting place.  
  
A few minutes later, Pan came back and took a seat next to me.  
  
"Hey, you wanna spend the night at my house tonight? We can go there a few minutes before the party is over."  

"Sounds like fun," I replied. "That way we can catch up on old-times. In fact, maybe you can spend the night here instead."  
"No prob."  
  
We both started giggling again.  
  
One hour later, we headed upstairs to my room....  
  
________________________________________

Follow up on this story by reading the next chapter  
_Chapter 4: Two Girl Slumber Party_


	4. Two Girl Slumber Party

Well guys, sorry to say I don't own dbz.  I really wish I did.  I have fun writing stories based around the characters though.  Here's chapter four like you asked.  EnjoyJ

Chapter 4: Two Girl Slumber Party   
  
I zipped open one of my suitcases and pulled out two pajamas.  One for me and one for Pan.  
  
"Is this one ok?"  
"Sure. That's fine." Pan replied.  
  
We both changed our clothing, brushed our teeth and climbed into the beds sitting propped up under the covers.  
  
"Everyone was happy to see you guys today."  
"Yeah, it's been a long time hasn't it? I feel like a stranger somehow, but I also feel at home. So how old are u know Pan?" I asked changing the subject.  
  
"I'm 15 years old. Right now I'm in High School," she replied. "Does it have schools over there on Planet Vegeta?"  
  
"Yeah, there's a lot. Mostly fighting schools though. I went to combat training for four hours every Monday to Friday.  I usually went in the evening after my academic studies. 

My mom told me that I'd be attending the Orange Star High School here starting from Monday."  
  
"Cool. I'm attending that school right now," Pan bragged. "And my Uncle Goten is finishing his last year of school at the Orange Star College."  
  
"Oh, I see. So how old is your uncle?" I inquired.  
"22, why'd you ask?"  
"Just curious," I replied trying to hide the heat rushing to my face.  
  
"Are you blushing Bra?" Pan asked.  
  
"NO."  
  
Pan jumped unto my bed in a fit of excitement. "I can't believe it, you already have a thing for my uncle don't you?"  
  
"Of course not!" I quickly retorted. "Even though I must say he has gotten a lot cuter over the past five years."  
  
"Yeah, that's why he's always bringing home a new girl every week."  Pan mumbled. "I get sick of it sometimes."  
  


We both started giggling.  
  
"Well with regards to relationships, I haven't really had many," I confessed. "A lot of the saiyan-jin guys were mad cute but they're just so rough. Rough with battles, rough with remarks, rough with sex; all the traits my Dad possess I must say. You have to wonder if they ever have a soft side to anything..."  
  
Pan chuckled a bit.  
  
"...But there was this one guy though..."  
  
I was cut off by the sound of two knocks on the door.  
  
"Who can that be?" Pan asked.  
I shrugged and walked over to the door. Pan jumped off her bed and stood behind me as well. I cracked open the door and was surprised to see who was there to greet me.  
  
"OOPs, sorry girls," Goten awkwardly apologized staring embarrassingly at our attire.    
"Hey, Pan. I'm leaving now," he nervously fumbled as he quickly faced his back to the door. "I see you've already changed so I'm assuming you're spending the night with Bra. Call me and tell  
me when u want me to pick u up tomorrow."  
  
He rubbed the back of his head nervously and stood there silent for a few seconds.  
"Uhh.. and Bra.. it was great seeing you again."

"It was great seeing u again too Goten," I replied.  
  
He then stepped a bit forward and closed the door clumsily behind him.  Pan had already jumped back into bed and began making herself comfortable.

"I've never seen my uncle act that stupid before," Pan commented.  "He's never ever this shy around girls.  Pan sat there and pondered for a moment.  "I guess you must have had an effect on him."

I crawled into bed smiling in deep satisfaction nodding in agreement to what she said.  I was actually a bit contented with Pan's wild assumption.  
  


"And you say you don't have a crush huh?" Pan teased interrupting my thoughts.  
"Think whatever you want girl."  I leaned over and switched off the lamp. "Goodnight Pan."  
  
****  
  
"Well, Good Morning sleepy head," Pan chimed.  
  
I rolled to the right and was surprised to see Pan already up and combing her hair in-front of the mirror.  
  
"Good Morning," I groaned. "What time is it?"  
  
"It's already 10:30AM," Pan replied. "I already called Goten and he's coming to pick me up at eleven."  
  
"Leaving so soon?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah, I gotta go to my Mom's and Dad's later."  
  
"I thought you were living with them all along."  
"Nah," she said shaking her head." I live with my uncle Goten most of the time. I spend the weekends with my parents and grandparents though."  
  
"Oh," I said a little surprised. "Well let me walk u outside then."  
  
I changed into a blue sweat suit and walked Pan out the door.  Fifteen minutes later Goten drove over and picked her up.  
  
______________________________________________

The next chapter coming up is called "Back to School". 

I must admit that I'm a bit surprised that u guys are actually

enjoying this fic of mine.  It's a bit old and I think I made a lot of

grammatical errors.  In addition, the chapters are really short.

But, if you like it, I guess I'll keep updating.  Thanks for all the reviews guys and keep

reviewing the other chapters for me.


	5. Back to School

Chapter 5: Back to School   
  
"Aww man, what a way to start off the first day of school," I whined.

It was raining heavily outside and the one umbrella I had wasn't doing me any justice.  
  
"Where are the frigin taxis?!" I cursed. "Oh how I wish I had my license right now."  
  
I stretched out my hand again to stop another taxi I saw approaching. However, the driver ignored me, drenching my clothes in the fucking process. Not to mention my umbrella finally gave up on me.  
  
"Just fucking great!!!" I screamed. "Curse this frigid rain."  
  
Just as I was about to turn around to head back inside, a black Cadillac Escalade cruised to a stop right next to me. The window on the passenger side of the vehicle rolled down to just a crack.  
  
"Hey Bra, jump in."  
  
Not questioning who it was, I elatedly dived into the backseat of the vehicle.  
  
"Jeez, look at my hair," I whined. "Boy am I gonna make a first impression today."  
  
"You sure are."  
  
"Goten is that you?" I asked.  
  
"So you're telling me you would willingly jump into a vehicle of a stranger?"  
  
I moved myself up closer and propped my hands up on the front seats.  
  
"Actually, I thought it was my bro to the rescue," I replied. 

"So where's Pan?" I added switching conversation.  
  
"Pan's already in school," he answered. "Just dropped her off actually. Was now on my way to school, when I saw you standing in the rain looking hopeless."  
Goten burst into shameless laughter seeking joy from my moment of discontentment.  
I growled as he snickered brazenly furiously whacking him at the back of his head.  
  
"Hey, that's not very funny you know!" I shouted.  
  
"Calm down," he squirmed. " Now let's get you to school ok."  
  
He tossed me a small hand towel.  
  
"And dry yourself up."  
  
We drove in silence the rest of the way.  
  
****  
  
"Okay, well this is your stop, Goten alerted. "See you later after school."  
  
I looked at him puzzlement, a bit confused by his last statement.  
  
"Don't you want a ride back home?" he invited.  
  
I couldn't help but smile. "Sure," I replied.  
  
"Plus, I have something planned for us later," he continued.  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Uh... yeah." he mumbled. "I'll tell you about it later." 

"Now get to class." He quickly added rushing me off.  
  
"Thanks for the ride."  
I jumped out the backseat and watched as the vehicle sped off.  
  
"Great! The rain stopped," I said to myself overjoyed.  
I then turned around and walked excitedly through the school gates.  
  
****  
  
It was lunchtime and I was sitting in the cafeteria all by my lonesome. I couldn't find Pan anywhere.  
  
"Hey Bra, do u mind if I sit here with u?"  
I looked up to meet the stare of a tall, cute guy with a long red pony tail smiling uncertainly down at me.  
  
"Sure," I replied.  
  
"All those other guys over there wanted to sit here with you as well," he continued making conversation. "But they were too chicken to come over."  
  
I looked over to where he was pointing and saw a group of guys grinning their stupid asses off at me.  
  
"Oh brother."  
I shook my head sadly.  
  
"Well, aren't u gonna ask me my name?" he inquired.  
  
_"Excuse me?"_  
  


"Okay, never mind, I'll tell you anyways. My name is Jason. I'm the captain of the school football team. I'm well known all over the school actually."  
  
"Oh I see."  
  
"I never saw you around the school or this town before," he continued. "Are you from around here?"  
  
"Ummm..."  
Surprisingly, I didn't know how to reply to that question, because I was born here but I hadn't been around in a while.  
"Uh... yes, I'm from around here," I responded awkwardly. "But I only started going this school from today."  
  
"Oh, ok," he said. "Well I'll see you around then Bra."  
He got up and pushed his chair in.  
  
"Nice meeting u Jason," I said chivalrously.  
  
I watched him walk away...  
  
****  
  
The school bell finally rang to end the last class of the day.  
  
"Phew," I sighed in relief.  
  
I packed up my things and left class. I exited the school gates and took a seat on a bench outside the school compound. I couldn't believe I hadn't seen Pan in school for the entire day.  
  
"I hope Goten arrives soon," I lamented to myself.  
  
"Hey Bra!"  
I turned around to see Jason hollering at me from across the street. He ran over blissfully and took a seat next to me.  
  
"Hey," I said. "So what's up?"  
  
"Just thought I'd offer you a ride," he replied winking at me.  
  
"Uhh..." I looked away to hide my embarrassment.  
  
"Are you waiting on someone?" he asked.  
  
"Actually... yeah," I replied. "But I can't understand why he hasn't…"  
  
"He?" Jason cut in a bit stunned.  
  
I turned around to look at him.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry," he quickly replied. He got up and stared at me with an awkward expression.  
"Silly me for thinking you were single," he mumbled.  "Uhhh, here's my phone number anyways. You can call me whenever you wanna hang out."  
  
Soon after Goten arrived with his car, disturbing my now perplexed attention.  
  
"Hey Bra, come on. Let's go," he called out.  
  
I waved goodbye to Jason and jumped into the front seat of the vehicle.  
  
_____________________________________________

Wanna know what happens next? Follow up on the next chapter.  
_Chapter 6: A Night by the Waves_


	6. Night by the Waves

Chapter 6: A Night by the Waves   
  
"So where are you taking us?" I asked.  
  
"You'll see when we get there," he replied.  
  
We rode in silence till we arrived at the docks. Goten parked the car nearby.  
  
"We have to fly the rest of the way," he said. "Follow me."  
  
He surprised me when he took my hand into his.  
  
"Come on," he looked down at me and smiled.  We then lifted off.  
  
****  
  
We landed on a small deserted island 30 minutes later. There was a tiny house situated on it. Goten showed me inside.  
  
"This is the place where my Dad first began to seriously learn martial arts," he said.  "I come here to train by myself sometimes. It's really great to train at night especially when the moon is full and there are a lot of stars in the sky. It feels great!"  
  
He turned around and stared at me intensely.  
  
"I don't think you've even been here before, so I'd like you to experience it with me."  
  
I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I was speechless. I nodded my head in agreement to show that I accepted his offer. We walked down to the seashore, took a seat on the sand and began chatting a bit. We talked for hours and watched as the sun sunk into the sea.  
  
"I guess we should get something to eat now," Goten suggested.  
  
My stomach began grumbling.  
  
"I guess we should."  
  
We both started laughing.  We got up and walked back to the house.  
  
"Umm Goten..."

  
"Yes."  He turned around to acknowledge me.  
  
"I wasn't expecting to be here this late," I stammered. "Actually, I wasn't planning on going anywhere today. So... I don't have any clothes to change... and my parents don't know where I am... my phone isn't even getting reception. And..."  
  
"Hey Bra, relax ok." he said calmly. "Everything will be fine..."   
"And in case you're worried," he continued irritably, "we're not gonna spend the night here alone together. I'll take u back home as soon as we're finished training."  
  
I was somewhat relieved but a little disappointed as well. And the tone of Goten's voice didn't sound all that elated either.  
  
"Ok then," I simply said.  
  
****  
We ate dinner in awkward silence. Goten dismissed himself from the table and walked outside into the darkness. I kept wondering if I did something to upset him.  
  
*sighs*  
  
I ran outside after him.  
  
"Goten!"  
  
I stretched out my hand in uncertainty to grasp his loose t-shirt. That's when he caught me off guard stopping abruptly, eventually pinning me unto the sand.   
  
Our eyes locked for a few minutes.  
  
And before I knew what was happening, Goten's lips were lightly caressing mine. When he pulled away, I was surprised to see fire rushing through his cheeks and through his eyes. I couldn't help it. I started giggling. I rolled off of him and unto the sand with hysterical laughter.  
  
"Uhh...." Goten rubbed the back of his head in patent embarrassment.  
  
I raised my hand to his head teasingly and ruffled his hair a bit.  
  
"I'm so glad I'm back on earth again," I panted out, "because now I realize why I missed u guys so much... and why I missed u so much..."  
  
We lay there silently for a while, before resuming our serious training. It was fun training with Goten, laughing and giggling the night away.  
  
****  
  
*Heavy panting*  
  
"Umm Goten..." I panted out, "... we really should be getting back.  It's 10:30pm."  
  
"Are u in that of a hurry to get away from me?" he asked.  
  
"Umm... no... Of course not... I just don't want to make my parents..."  
  
"Yeah yeah I know, u don't want to make them worried," he said dryly.  
  
"Is something wrong?" I asked.  
  
"No… not really... it's just that my real plan was to spend the entire night alone with you."  
  
I could see the disappointment all over his face.  
  
"I'm sorry Goten," was all I could mumble out.  
  
I walked away uncomfortably and headed towards the shower.  
  
****  
  
I stepped out the shower, quickly throwing on one of Goten's t-shirts and apair of his pants. I was practically drowning in them, but it was clean... and Goten's... and that's what mattered.  
Then we immediately grabbed our things, locked up the house and flew back to his car.  By the time we arrived at my house, it was already 11:45pm.  
  
"Well... thanks for the great evening Goten," I said while exiting the vehicle.  
  
"No wait... I'll walk u inside."  
  
We flew up to my bedroom window and snuck in.  We stood there facing each other wondering what to say next.  
  
"Well, I guess I'll see u around then," Goten suggested.  
  
"I guess so."  
  
We hugged and stayed in each other's arms for about five minutes. Goten kissed me on the forehead and proceeded to exit my bedroom window.  
  
"Bye!" he whispered.  
  
"Umm... Goten... wait... don't leave yet," I stammered out.  "Would u like to stay in my room tonight...?"

~*~*~*~*~

Review please guys.  Oh and sorry for taking so long to update.  I hadn't been on fanfiction.net in a while.  Hope you enjoyed that chapter.


	7. Intense Training

Chapter 7: Intense Training   
  
The past three weeks of school had been dead. I got a chance to hang out with Pan a lot. And I even went out on a date with Jason. But something was still missing. I guess it was the fact that I hadn't seen Goten since the evening we spent together.  
  
"Bra, are u ok?" Pan asked.  
  
"Umm sure," I replied.  
  
"You seem lost in you own world. You've been like that over the past few days."  
  
"Oh, it's nothing," I said brushing off her comment. "Well, I should get going now. I'm training with my Dad today to prepare for the World Martial Arts Tournament."  
  
I got up from the bench we were sitting on.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow," I said.  
  
Pan waved goodbye in reply and sat there looking puzzled.  
  
****  
  
"Bra, come _on_!" Vegeta shouted whacking me into some broken tiles. "What's the _matter_ with u today!"  
  
I got up from the floor clumsily and wiped the blood trickling at the corner of my mouth. I jumped up and charged towards Vegeta again only to be whacked into tiles once more.  
  
"OH _dammit_ Bra! This is fucking ridiculous. You can't enter the tournament fighting like this!" Vegeta cursed. "I know u can fight much better than this, so come on!"  
  
From the floor, I began forming a giant energy ball in the palm of my both hands. I spat blood unto the stained tiled floor and glared competitively into my father's eyes.  
  
"You want more! Well take _THIS_!"  
  
I sent the energy ball plummeting towards him as a tool for a temporary distraction.  And while he was busy focusing on dodging that, I formed another energy ball blasting him directly from behind. A tremendous ball of smoke erupted all around the training room.   
  
_"Yes!"  
_  
Dropping my guard to praise my victory, I was again pulverized by the fists of my father. He sent me crashing mercilessly into the wall dropping me in agony to my knees.  I had a lot   
of bruises all over my body and I couldn't believe that I was coughing up blood. It had been a while since that happened.   
  
"Ok, that's it for today Bra," Vegeta grumbled. "We'll continue from where we left off tomorrow."  
  
My dad trailed irately towards the door and exited the training room.  I stood there still trying to catch my breath. Training in 150 times gravity really took its toll on me.  
  
I grabbed a towel and headed straight for the shower.

***  
Oh what a day.  My dad was really tough on me during our training session.  He seemed really determined to bring out the best in me.

I unwrapped the towel that surrounded my head and looked at myself in the mirror.  _I wonder if I'm Goten's type of girl_, I thought to myself.  I spun to the left and then to the right examining every inch of my body.

"Come on Bra, lighten up," I said to myself out loud.   I quickly threw on some clothes and dove unto my bed.  I stared at the phone next to me longingly, fighting temptations to dial his number.  _Okay this is the last time_, I thought to myself reproachfully as I dialed his number for the fifteenth time.

"Hi, you've reached Goten.  Sorry I missed your call.  Leave a message after the beep and I'll be sure to get back to you.  Bye."

"Damn him!" I cursed.  "Isn't he ever home?"  I quickly hung up the phone without leaving a message. I sighed heavily while sinking my head comfortably onto my pillow.  _Might as well go to sleep I guess.  I got a big day tomorrow._

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_Yeah I know this chapter was short.  Didn't really know what to write there.  I promise the next chapter will be a bit better.  Thanks for reading.___


	8. The Match ups

**A/N**:  I must admit to you guys that after this chapter, I only did one more.  I never continued writing the fic after that.  Some of you also already know that I never really cared for this story.  It's about 4 years old and there are a lot of errors, which I'm surprised a lot of you overlooked.  I'm a bit flattered that you guys enjoyed the story though.  That's why I'll consider writing the additional chapters necessary to complete the fanfic.  I'll take all your comments into consideration and make an effort to produce better chapters than those previously written (meaning 1 to 9).  All right, enough blabbering.  On to the fic!!!!!!!!! 

Chapter 8: The Match-Ups?   
  
I awoke to the sound of fighting downstairs. With sleep still in my eyes, I dragged myself to the training room to see what the racket was about.  I wasn't surprised to see dad in the training room again. He was training with Trunks.  
  
"Good morning you guys," I yawned out.  
  
They just acknowledged my presence and continued with their training.  I walked into the kitchen still half asleep to see mom sipping some coffee while reading the Saturday newspaper.  
  
"Good morning sleeping beauty," my mom teased. "So are you ready for the World Martial Arts Tournament today?"  
  
"I guess..." I replied a bit unsure.  
  
"Before I forget, I got a message for you from Goten."  
  
My eyes lit up at the sound of his name. Mom had now gained my full attention.  
  
"What is it?" I asked.  
  
"He said he'll see you at the Martial Arts Tournament later on today and for you to meet him at the registration area," My mom replied.  
  
"Okay," I quickly commented running off before she could say anything else.  
  
I threw on a pair of black gym tights and a short spandex top with a loose red t-shirt over it. I pulled my hair into a band then exited through my bedroom window. I left a note behind on my bed telling my mom and dad that I had left early for the tournament.  
  
I arrived at the stadium 10AM. There was a large crowd already lined up to register. I rose to the air excitedly and began scanning the crowd for Goten.  I couldn't wait to see him again, to embrace him and maybe even express to him how I felt.  That's when I saw him standing by a palm tree near the registration booth patiently awaiting my arrival.  
  
"Hey Goten."  
  
Goten spun around surprisingly to acknowledge my presence.  "Oh it's you. I've been waiting for you about 30 minutes now.  Whereon earth had u been?"  
  
"I got your message a bit late actually.  But I came here as fast as I could.  So are you participating in the Martial Arts Tournament also?" I asked.  
  
"Uhhh.... yeah I am," he answered a bit hurriedly. "Bra, I asked u to meet me here because I had to deliver a message to you from my niece."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yeah, she said she wouldn't be participating in the tournament anymore.  With regards to why she changed her mind, I don't know. You'll have to ask her yourself. Well, I'll see you later then..."  
  
"Hey Valese," Goten called out to a cute brunette in the crowd. "Let's go."

"But Goten… wait…"  
I watched as Goten strolled away disappearing into the crowd with that stupid tramp. I stood there feeling absurdly sorry for myself.

Ten minutes later, my mom, dad, Trunks, Goku, Piccolo and the rest of the Z Warriors came waltzing through the crowd.  All of us registered at the booth together and headed to a waiting room near the arena. There we met eight other fighters including Goten waiting to be paired up. The sight of Goten and that girl standing together immediately stirred up anger and sadness within me. As a result, I excused myself from the room for a while.  
  
I walked up some stairs to a spectator room specially provided for Pan's family and friends, courtesy Mr. Satan. There I saw Pan sitting in a chair near an opened window gazing at the over enthusiastic crowd.  I pulled a chair next to her.  
  
"Oh Bra, you startled me," Pan cried.  
  
"Sorry," I apologized. "I thought you weren't coming to the tournament?"  
  
"Actually I really wasn't planning on coming, but I changed my mind at the last minute. Plus, I wanted to see u fight," she replied cheerfully.  "I won't miss that for the world."

"How sweet of you,"  I commented a bit carelessly.  _Not really the person I truly wanted to care._  
  
"So what's the matter?" Pan asked inquisitively.  
  
"Is it that obvious that I'm upset?"  
  
"Yes, I can see that something is bothering you," she replied. "I know it's not any of my business but, does this have anything to do with my dumb ass uncle Goten? You can deny it all you want Bra, but I know you have feelings for the guy. Too bad you had to be another one of those girls to fall into his trap..."  
  
"His trap?" I cut in nervously.  
  
"Um... have you forgotten one of the first things I told you when you came back to Earth. Goten has a lot of girlfriends and I'm sorry to say that he doesn't know when to limit himself sometimes. Girls for some reason, just can't get enough of him... even when they know what they're getting themselves into."  
  
Before I realized it, tears were already flowing from my eyes. Pan stared at me comfortingly.  "You make him sound like he's some sort of player or something.  Do you actually think so lowly of your uncle?"  
  
"Look, I wasn't trying to be mean or anything but I guess as the saying goes -the truth hurts- ," Pan said while hugging me.  
  
Feeling embarrassed, I dried my tears with the palm of my hands hurriedly and pulled away from Pan's concerned grasp.  
  
"I'm sorry," I apologized. "This isn't like me."  
I got up and headed towards the stairway.  
"Cheer me on okay."  
  
Pan walked over towards me.  "Of course i will," she said smiling eagerly. 

"Oh and Bra, believe it or not, but my dumb ass uncle has feelings for you too. He's just too macho to actually do something about it."  
  
I turned around and smiled at her naughtily.  "Actually he did do something about it. We both did... some time ago..."  
  
"Umm... I don't know if I'm analyzing that comment correctly," Pan said awkwardly. "but umm...are you saying you and Goten... you know... slept together?"  
  
I gave her a look of contentment that quenched her suspending curiosity.  
  
"Are u serious?"   
  
"Sure am," I replied. "It happened three weeks ago.. we had spent the night together in my bedroom..."  
  
"Next up, _Bra!!"_ the referee announced.  
  
"I guess it's my turn to choose a number," I supposed.  
  
"But..."  
  
"I'll tell u all about what happened tomorrow," I yelled behind me while I continued walking down the steps.  
  
I ran elatedly to choose my number and was paired against Piccolo to fight in the second round.  However, my smiles of excitement soon turned to puzzlement as I heard Trunks and Goten bickering in the participants' room.  
  
"I told you if you hurt my sister's feelings that I'd kick your _ass!!!"_  Trunks thundered while groping Goten at the collar.  
  
"But Trunks… hold up man, I..."

"You _what!"_  
  
"Trunks stop!!!" I screamed cutting them both off.  
  
Trunks dropped Goten to the floor guiltily and just stood there.  
  
"The two of u are _disqualified!"_ the tournament committee shouted.  
  
I looked at both Trunks and Goten sadly, then ran out of the stadium.  
  
"Bra waitttt!" Goten shouted behind me. "Waittttttt!"  
  
I just kept on going.


	9. Jason to the Rescue

**A/N**:  And then there was Chapter 9.  There's more of Jason and Bra in this chapter.  But there's Bra and Goten also.  Don't wanna say anything else and spoil it for you so I'll just let you guys read.  

Chapter 9: Jason to the Rescue   
  
I ran out the stadium gates in displeasure, completely overlooking Jason's presence at a nearby food stand.  
  
"Hey Bra!"  
  
I reluctantly stopped in my tracks to see him hollering at me from nearby.  
  
"What's the rush?" he asked.  
  
He trailed over to where I stood and it didn't take him long to observe that I was upset.  
  
"Is something the matter? Wanna go somewhere and talk?" he asked.  
  
I just nodded my head in agreement and followed him uselessly towards his ride.  Ten minutes later we were cruising into the parking lot of his crib where he invited me inside and treated me to a beer.  
  
"Take a seat on the couch," he said before heading into the kitchen where I heard him fumbling around in the refrigerator. Five minutes later he brought out some popcorn and a compact disc, which he popped into a DVD player. He then took a seat on the couch next to me and threw his right hand across my shoulders.  I didn't flinch when he pulled me closer to him trying to break my uneasy tension.  
  
"So, wanna tell me what's wrong?" he asked worriedly.  
  
His hazel eyes pierced deep into mine as if trying to read my sorrowful thoughts. It was patently obvious his concern was genuine and the softness in his eyes made me feel at such ease. _How could I not fall for a guy like him_, I thought to myself gruelingly, snuggling my body just an inch more closely. "Jason?" I finished my questioning uncertainty by brushing my lips hungrily against his. I felt his body stiffen tensely under my breast as our kisses began to deepen with eager desire. My tongue grazed against his ever so slightly while his lips willingly connected with mine.  

Grabbing fistfuls of his hair, I pulled Jason anxiously above me easing his brawny body on top of mine. I pried inquisitively under the snaps of his shirt seeking to explore the warmth of his perspiring flesh.  It was like my fingers had a mind of their own, as they fumbled to loosen the snugly buttoned snaps.

"Whoa, slow down," Jason whispered breathlessly.  
He reluctantly pushed himself away from me and held me securely by the shoulders.  
"Bra, you're coming on really strong."  
  
"Just the way you like it I'm sure," I replied teasingly, pulling my red t-shirt from over my shoulders.

"What are you doing?"  Jason asked uneasily.  "Put your clothes back on."

"Why are you so nervous?" I inquired.  "It's not like we're going get caught, right?"

"It's not that, it's just…" He clasped my face softly by the chin urging my lips softly against his.  He sighed heavily in a form of disinclination before pulling himself away again.  "It's just that I don't want you to get hurt."  He caressed the side of my cheek lovingly and looked at me disquietingly with his hazel-brown eyes. "Bra, I'm sure you're aware that I have deep feelings for you by now," Jason confessed.  "And I'll be lying if I stated that a part of me isn't dying to be with you at this very moment." He brushed a lazy hair away from my face slightly before clasping my hands into his. "But a part of me knows that this just isn't like you."

"I think someone has an objection to that," I responded jokingly staring at the huge bulge protruding from his pants.

"Yeah, well he doesn't have a say this time around," Jason replied blushing profusely. "Now come on, let me take you home."

"Why can't all guys be as nice as you?"  I asked wishfully.

"Actually, I'm not even this nice."

"Is that so?" I replied surprisingly.

"Yeah, I'm usually the one-night-stand kind of guy," Jason confessed guiltily.  "But my mom always told me that one day that'll all change."  He turned around and smiled at me admiringly ceasing all conversation.

"You still haven't put on you t-shirt yet?  Come on, I gotta take you home remember." He commented breaking the sudden tension of the awkward silence.  

"Umm yes, let's go."  I threw on my t-shirt hurriedly and followed Jason out his front door.  
  
****  
  
"Well, I'll see you in school on Monday," Jason suggested. He leaned forward and kissed me lightly on the cheek. I hugged him tightly before jumping out of his car and watched as he sped away down the street. I whispered thanks to the air cheerfully then flew up to my bedroom window. I stepped inside my room unknowingly of the male presence sleeping soundly on my bed.

It was night already.  I couldn't believe I had spent so much time at Jason's abode.  My thoughts flashed back to the incident, which had occurred that evening.  _Ah yes.  Trunks and Goten… they were bickering over me_, I thought.  I had never been so embarrassed in my life.

I crept to the edge of the bed carefully trying not to topple over anything within the darkness.  I sighed into my thoughts sadly, making myself comfortable on the right side of my bed. 

"Bra?"

I jumped off my bed fearfully searching clumsily for a lamp's switch within the darkness.  "Who's there?"  I formed two fists bracingly swinging my arms blindly, trying my best to connect.

"Bra, it's only me," a voice assured softly tightening a grasp upon my trembling shoulders.

"Goten?"  My hand stretched towards a light switch reflexively aiming to gain better sight of his face.  But, his masculine arms rained down upon me possessively embracing me snugly towards his chest.

"Yes it's me.  I've been waiting in your room for hours.  I fell asleep on your bed waiting for you to return."

"But…"

"Listen, I'm sorry Bra," he cut me off facing me towards him.  "I'm such a jerk."

"And you now realized that?"

"Bra…" he cut his sentence short giving me a kiss, which surprised me.  He pulled me back towards the bed clumsily behind him.  "I really like you and I just wanted you to know that.  And…" It was my turn to cut his eager thoughts as I kissed him back longingly.  We tugged at each other's clothes in uncertainty seeking more of each other in the concealing darkness.

****************************************

**A/N**: Well, what do you guys think?  I know it's a bit of a cliffhanger.  It may be little while before I update again since this was the last chapter I wrote before I discontinued the story.  I have decided to write the additional chapters as I told you before.  So there's no need to worry Hejah and Da_Blue_Monk.  Hopefully I'll be able to do a better job.  Oh, and I may utilize some of your ideas (I'm speaking of everyone's ideas).  

What's going to happen with Bra and Goten?  Oh and what about Jason?  He seems like a pretty nice guy to fall for… would she fall for him?  Who knows.  When the next chappie comes we'll see.


	10. Behind Closed Doors

**Chapter 10: Behind Closed Doors**

I sat on the bed next to Goten, a bit relieved that the night concealed my anxiety.  His hands perched heavily upon my slim shoulders, pushing the hair aside that clung to my neck.  "Hey… relax," he whispered in assurance. He surrendered his lips tenderly to the nape of my neck. "We've done this before, so you know I'm not going to hurt you."

"Yeah I know," I replied against his ear. I touched the round of Goten's cheek endearingly welcoming his feathered kisses that tickled with each touch.  His lips were somewhat cold and soft; they touched me so lovingly; each kiss adorned with such affection and care.

I pushed his head away from me slightly, straining in the darkness to view the expression in his eyes.  "Should I turn on the lights?" he asked.

"No, that's not necessary.  Besides, the lingering curiosity is what makes this worthwhile."

I tightened the small gap between us, inching even closer to Goten's body.  I savored his labored pants brushing heavily against my neck.  I was giddy with excitement, sneaking glances at his lips longingly.  I felt like a roguish little kid yearning for what was forbidden.   

"Kiss me already would ya," Goten giggled out playfully.  

I smiled at him mischievously for reading my indecisive thoughts.  "Patience is a virtue."

"Right now it's hard to be virtuous," he replied connecting two of his fingers against my smile.

 I responded to his plight obediently, keeping at my discretion that I yearned for him inside.  He claimed his lips over mine hungrily, plunging his tongue possessively as if seeking to tame mine.  His kisses were raw and feral.  His chest heaved with breaths of anxiety.  He kissed me as if probing for a part of me he couldn't discover.  

I had never seen Goten act this way before.  He was a bit wild and somewhat domineering.  His characteristics seemed so similar, like I connected with them before, almost comparable to the men on Planet Vegeta.

"Goten wait."

"Is there something wrong Bra?" 

I could feel Goten's eyes gazing upon me questioningly awaiting my reply. _Why did I ask him to stop_? I thought to myself in uncertainty. I clutched his loose t-shirt miserably burying my face within his chest.  

"I'm sorry Goten."

I leaned against him in bewilderment trying to decipher my crazy actions_.  Maybe he reminded me of him_, I thought with uncertainty.  _The saiya-jin I left behind… on Planet Vegeta…_

"Umm Bra…" Goten disrupted my thoughts suddenly.  "…I think I see a shadow lurking behind your door."

_"Bra, are you in there?"_

"Hey, that sounds like your brother," Goten commented.  He rose off the bed nervously pushing me gently away. He quickly headed towards the window, the moonlight illuminating disappointment upon his face.  "I'll call you later," he promised.  He blew me a kiss of farewell before disappearing into the darkness.

"Bra, I'm coming in!"

I neatened myself hurriedly switching on the lamp beside my bed.  

"Oh your up," a voice commented happily, with two eyes peeking discretely through a crack in my door.

"What can I do for you Bro?" I asked energetically trying to cloak the bothered expression upon my face.

"Your room looks a bit messy," he said in observation.  "But never mind me.  That's not even what I came here for."

He entered the room apologetically, taking a seat beside me on my bed.  His fingers played nervously with the strands over his forehead as he fumbled awkwardly for the right words to say. "Well… first of all sis…" He paused in mid-sentence.  "Uhh… I'm…"

"Bro, I know what you're about to say and I'd like you to know that I appreciate you always looking out for me.  But you also need to realize that I can take care of myself."

"Yes, I know that. I know.  I know.  It's just that you just recently came back to earth you know…"

"And you don't want to see me get hurt," I sarcastically added in.  "You know, I can't believe you collared your best friend for me."

"Family does come before friends doesn't it?"

"I guess so."

"You guess so?" he commented in surprise.

"Trunks I doubt this all you came here to talk about."

"You're right," he added in a bit too cheerfully.

I knew right then and there that something was definitely wrong.  It didn't matter that I hadn't seen him for five years.  He was still the same Trunks I knew.

"So what's wrong?" I asked.

"You can still see through that dumb trait of mine?"

"I thought you would have given up that gig by now," I commented with concern.  "And besides, you know you can't hide anything from me."

"You know, I really missed that about you."

"Stop trying to change the subject."

"There you go again," he added teasingly.  He parted the flowered sheets over me making him more comfortable beneath them on my bed.  "Only underwear on?"  He asked somewhat embarrassed.

"You weren't supposed to see that."

"I'm sorry," he apologized quickly.

"So what's the matter?  Aren't you going to tell me?"

"Uh yeah, it's about my fiancée."

"Don't tell me the two of you broke up."

"You guessed it right, and for another dude too."

"That bitch!"

"That's the same thing I said," he agreed.  "She broke up with me yesterday with barely any explanation."

"Do mom and dad know?"

"Yeah, I told them already."

"And what about Goten?"

"Actually, he doesn't know yet."

"Oh I see."  I turned to stare at my bedroom window with the curtains fluttering over it in the breeze.  I found myself thinking about Goten a bit.  I couldn't believe he had my mind at such unease.

"So what's going on with you two?"  Trunks interrupted my thoughts.  He placed his hand on my shoulder trying to reassure me that I can tell him anything.

"I like him bro," I confessed still staring at the open window.

"I thought that much," Trunks commented.  "You always seemed to have a soft spot for Goten.  It was even noticeable when you were younger.  You always used to be happy when Goten came to visit us.  You would tag along behind me just to be around him, for him to play with you and talk to you.  You always vied for his attention.

Even though you were just a kid, it was so obvious that at that age you actually knew what it was like to have deep feelings in your heart for someone.

I'm sure you weren't even aware that back then Goten cared about you just as much too.  But he cared about you more like a little sister at first, eventually feeling something a bit more.  He actually told me.  He was so broken-up when you left with dad to go to Planet Vegeta.  He thought you were never going to return.  He was sulking about that for weeks.

You know, even back then I used to threaten Goten.  I always told him the same thing you overheard me telling him at the tournament today.  I didn't want anyone hurting my little sister, not even my best friend.  I loved you that much.  I still love you that much, maybe even more."

I turned to face my brother who was smiling tenderly down at me. I snuggled up next to him and placed my head lightly against his shoulder.  "I really missed you Trunks and I'm glad you shared that memory with me."

"I really missed you too sis."

"Let's make a promise to continue hanging out like this more often."

"That's a promise I'll be glad to keep."

***  
After my conversation with Trunks that night, I knew right away that Goten had to be the one for me.  I think at that moment my feelings must have grown even deeper.  Or maybe those feelings were there all along.  Silly me.  Why can't I just admit I was scared, scared that Goten wouldn't feel the same way about me.  I can be such an idiot sometimes.  I feel so ridiculous just thinking about it.  But I'm glad that I don't have to feel that way anymore though.  I'm so relieved to know he felt the same way about me also.  I can't wait for him to call me later.  I'll have so much to tell him…

**************************************************************************************  
  
**A/N**:  I'm sorry for taking so long to update.  I was so busy and I didn't have time.  I tried to stretch the chapter a bit as a form of compensation.  I hope you guys enjoyed it.  Honestly, I didn't know what in the world to write.  I'm going to make it my duty to update sooner next time.  Stay tuned for the next chapter…


	11. New Feelings

**Chapter 11: New Feelings**

"I still can't believe it. Those two seemed so in love with each other…"

I stood near the dresser venerating myself in front of the large square mirror as Pan babbled on and on about how surprised she was that Trunks and his fiancée had broken up.

"…I mean your brother is such a nice guy…"

I wondered if she was paying any attention to the words that were escaping from her lips, words that revealed more than just concern but a lingering tone of relief, almost as if she sought comfort in the fact that he was no longer attached.  It was an emotion that somehow shocked me quite a bit.  I was surprised.  I had never seen it before, that hidden attraction Pan secretly contained for my brother, a little humorous as I thought about it.  It would be a bit weird: me falling for Goten and then her falling for Trunks, a bit scary as I linger on the nagging possibility.

"Bra, are you even listening to me?" Pan interrupted.  "You seem to be lost in your own little world."

"Sorry about that.  But I am listening to you, more than you think actually."  I positioned myself sideways sneaking a peek at my frame in the mirror.  I bundled up my hair clumsily pulling it together through a small band.  "Should I pull my hair up today or should I leave it down?"  I twitched and turned in front of the mirror trying to gain some satisfaction from the way I looked.  I wasn't contented however.

"Leave it down," Pan finally commented in the background.

"Yeah I agree," I replied letting my hair relax once again against my face.

"You know I'm really glad you invited me over to spend the night.  We haven't been able to hang out like this for the past few days."

"Yeah, I know."  I trailed over to my bedside reaching for the outfit, which was laid out in front of me.  My mind was tortured with relentless curiosity, speculating if my observations were somehow inaccurate.  "Pan, can I ask you something?"

"Uhh, sure.  Why not?"  She turned to me inquisitively propping one hand up against her face.

"Do you like my…?"

"Hold on for a moment Bra," she suddenly interrupted.  "Sorry, but I think I hear someone knocking."

"Hey ladies, are you ready to leave yet?"

Pan's face lit up from the sound of the voice behind the door.  She seemed like a little kid for a split second, her smile affecting everything and everyone around her.  I wondered if that's how I looked every time Goten appeared in front of me.  I blushed at the thought for a few seconds.

"Give us two minutes Trunks," I chimed in response.  I fumbled hastily to put on my clothes while Pan hurried klutzily towards the door.

"I'll wait for you outside Bra," Pan whispered keenly, failing miserably to hide the infatuated longing on her face.  "Oh, I almost forgot," she turned around apologetically.  "What were you going to ask me?"

"Ahh, it's nothing.  Forget about it."

"Oh, okay then.  Meet you downstairs."

"Meet you downstairs."

**********

"Thanks for the ride Trunks."

I stood to the side with impatience, listening to Pan bid farewell to my brother.  Her reluctance was overwhelming.  It was almost too much to bear.

"Hurry up Pan, class starts in ten minutes."

A feeling of resentment consumed me for a few minutes.  I never expected to feel such emotions.  I think I was actually jealous that Pan was getting so much attention.  They've grown so close in the space of one week and somehow it's already been too much for me to tolerate.  For the first time I actually realized how Trunks must have felt when Goten was growing closer to me.  They don't even seem to recognize it, how much happier they appear when they're around each other.  It's the first time in a very long time that I've ever witnessed my brother brimming of such joy and comfort. 

"What am I thinking?" I whimpered sadly. I chastised myself silently, for brewing the slightest disapproval towards them.  

"Bra, are you okay?" I hadn't even noticed that Pan was standing beside me.  She stared at me with concern as my brother's car sped away.  "It's nothing," I lied.  "Let's go to class shall we."

"Sure,' she replied hesitantly.

**********  
Second period had finally arrived and I found myself drowning in boredom from Mr. Watanabe's class.  I was always a lover of science but somehow his classes seemed quite uneventful.  He always seemed very lazy and ripped out all the fun that came with teaching.  
"Hey Bra, it's been a while."

I looked up from the textbook I was reading to see Jason sitting in a tablet to the right of me.  I hadn't noticed it before, but he had such beautiful eyes.  They had an emerald glow that seemed to pierce right through me.  His copper-red hair was loose on his shoulders today.  It looked a bit feathered and covered a portion of his face.  He was sporting a simple red Sean Jean t-shirt, loose jeans and a pair of sandals.  He looked rather refreshing.

"How have you been?" he asked turning towards me, relaxing his elbow against the table.  He pulled his fingers through his hair gently gazing pleasantly into my eyes.

"I've been okay," I replied uncomfortably.  To my surprise, I felt a bit shy in his company.

"You look beautiful today," he complimented.  He leaned forward slightly brushing a few loose strands away from my face.

"Mr. Takashi, please pay attention!" Mr. Watanabe demanded.

All the students snickered as the teacher threatened to put Jason out of the class.

Jason refocused his attention to his textbook reluctantly sneaking glances at me playfully at the corner of his eye.  He seemed determined to gain my full attention for some reason.  The expression in his eyes appeared so demanding.

"Psst, Bra."

"Mr. Takashi!"

"Yes sir!"  Jason arose from his desk abruptly sneaking a folded piece of paper unto my desk.

"You seem to be having difficulty paying attention in my class," the professor commented irately.

"Sorry sir."

"I would like you to read the first chapter aloud on page fifty-five."

"Yes sir."

"And everyone else, please pay attention."

Jason brushed his hair away from his face reflexively, searching wearily for the paragraph the teacher spoke of.

"Here, use my textbook," I willingly offered.  "I found the page already."

"Thanks Bra," he whispered gratefully.

"Some living things are Asexual…"

I stared at Jason adoringly as he commenced reading the first chapter.  My eyes also strayed to my classmates who seemed to be fixated on his form as well.  I guess he really was a popular guy.  He's tall, great looking and the captain of the football team.  I would be foolish to ignore the advances from a cool guy like him.

"That'll be all Takashi," Mr. Watanabe concluded.

Soon after the school bell chimed signaling the end of second period.  I was so relieved to be dismissed.

"Bra wait."  A large hand encircled my wrist possessively as I headed eagerly towards the exit.  It was Jason tugging at me gently, eventually puling me into a warm embrace.  My cheeks flushed red with embarrassment as the remaining students stared at us astonishingly while exiting the classroom.

"What's the matter?" I inquired sheepishly.

"I just missed you.  That's all," he replied.  He leaned over slightly, brushing his lips tenderly against my forehead.  The vanilla scent of his hair surrounded me as a few strands rubbed against my cheek.  I couldn't help but pull my fingers through them.

"I'll talk to you later," he stated finally pulling away.  "Read that note I gave you he reminded me tapping his fingers upon my shirt pocket.  He winked at me before exiting through the door.  I was left in bewilderment.

"He's quite a charmer isn't he?"

"What?" I turned around swiftly, startled by the voice inquiring from behind me. "Uhh… Pan, when did you slip in here?"  I questioned.

"I walked in while you had your hands all over Jason Takashi," she remarked.  "I guess you were too busy to notice what else was going on around you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

She cruised over to one of the tablets sitting herself comfortably on top of the table.  "Are you two a couple or something?" she asked abruptly.

"No, we're just friends.  Why?"

"That's not the impression everyone else is getting.  I didn't believe it either until I saw you two together with my own eyes.  It's blatantly obvious that Jason really likes you and for some reason you're reveling in it."

"No you're reading things wrongly Pan… you're confused…"

_"I'm confused?"_  Pan exclaimed in astonishment.  "The only person confused here is you Bra.  You claim to like my uncle but here you are flirting with the high school jock.  I can't _believe_ you!"

"Pan wait… you're wrong, it's not like that."

"Then what is it like then?"  She asked doubtfully.  "Can you honestly tell me you don't have feelings for Jason Takashi?"

Silence surrounded both of us as Pan sat there tearfully awaiting a reply.

"Thanks for proving me right," she hissed before getting up and exiting the classroom.

~*~*~*~

I know.  I know.  It's been a while.  I've been busy with a lot of other things.  

Anyways… in this chapter I decided to add a bit of conflict, conflict with feelings and conflict among friends.   It's gonna be a tough decision for me to make with regards to who Bra should end up with.  Also, those mixed feelings will be made even more chaotic when I bring more drama into the next few chapters to come.  I'm also contemplating on whether or not I should elaborate on Trunks/Pan as well.  Look out for the next chappie.  :P


End file.
